


Era extraño lo fácil y rápidamente que la protección podía causar destrucción.

by Damablanca



Series: Palabras. [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: Sexy times!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título por Brandon Sanderson.

  


La idea sobre promover una Declaración de Derechos humanos fue de una lissena llamada Daenerys Targaryen y de su marido, un Khal dothraki que había visto a su pueblo, orgulloso e  inquebrantable desde tiempos ancestrales, sufrir el éxodo de los refugiados por los conflictos de las Ciudades Libres.

Por supuesto, la primera en aparecer fue con un documento coherente desde el punto de vista legal fue Arianne Martel. Y la encargada de mover las influencias fue Asha Greyjoy. Asha era una avispada periodista de Desembarco del Rey, con fuentes en los callejones más sórdidos y en los salones más glamorosos de la política de la capital. La Declaración era una quimera. Ningún político en su sano juicio la tomaría en serio, a menos que no tuviera nada que perder. Lo que dirigía a un solo punto: Renly Baratheon.

No era que Renly fuera un verdadero idealista. Solo que Asha sabía que Brienne era uno de sus principales concejeras. Era ella el verdadero objetivo. Era ella quien haría el trabajo sucio.

* * *

  


“La gente quiere sentirse protegida. Ponle este puto rotulo a tu ley y la opinión pública se bajará los pantalones.” A Asha le gustaba beber, blasfemar, y fumar puros essosis. No en ese orden necesariamente.

“¿Por qué ahora es mi ley?” Brienne probó un pequeño sorbo del vaso que tenía enfrente. El aguardiente era demasiado fuerte para ella. Sintió que le quemaba la garganta.

“Porque eres la tonta que la aceptó, yo solo te la presenté.” Asha sonrió divertida al ver su cara desfigurada por una mueca. “Eres un bebé cuando hueles alcohol.”

“¡Hola pequeñas libidinosas! ¿De qué me perdí?”

Esa era Ygritte. Una belleza pelirroja llena de pecas. Pero a diferencia de Brienne, en la joven norteña se veían encantadoras.

“Estamos planeando regalarte un vibrador. Uno muy grande, quiero ver la cara de ese cabeza hueca cuando te vea llegando con eso.”

Asha e Ygritte rieron a carcajadas, y Brienne quedó en silencio sin entender el chiste. Solo había bebido un poco, no podía ser culpa del aguardiente.

“Ay, Bri. Creo que ese pequeño musculo sobre la comisura izquierda de tus labios se movió. Lo viste Asha?”

“Seeee. Imperceptible. Vino y se fue en un suspiro.”

“¿Por qué son mis amigas?” Se preguntó Brienne en forma retórica.

“¿Sabes lo que necesitas Bri?”

“Oh dioses. Me da miedo saber Ygritte.”

“Un orgasmo.”

“¿Solo uno?” Asha la miró escéptica.

“De acuerdo, múltiples orgasmos. Que sean como ríos de lava estallando en tus nervios.”

“Un destello cegador cercano a la… como lo describiste en tu último libro?”

“No sé, siempre pongo destellos cegadores en todos mis libros. Es mi trabajo.” Contestó la muchacha pelirroja, robando el cigarrillo de Asha y dándole sendos chupones. “Dioses antiguos, no he tenido uno de estos en meses.”

“¿Por qué dejas que ese bastardo te trate así?”

“Porque no quiere que me de cáncer.” Ygritte se encogió de hombros. “Lo encuentro ñoño y encantador.”

“En qué estábamos?”

“Lo del orgasmo.”

“Primero necesitamos encontrar un buen falo.”

“Uno con mucho pelo como ese.”  Ygritte señaló con un respingo de nariz hacia la puerta, a la que Brienne daba la espalda.

“Eh, tiene el pelo más bonito que nosotras. No sé si a Brienne le gusten tan acicalados.”

“Pero tiene buen tamaño.”

“Tengo que estar más cerca para ver que tan buen tamaño tiene.”

“Tengo que verlo sin pantalones si quieres que te dé con precisión datos de largo y circunferencia.”

A esas alturas de la conversación, Brienne sentía que su cabeza se había convertido en un enorme foco incandescente.

“Siete, protéjanme por favor.” Murmuró débilmente.

“¿Vamos, que es lo peor que puede pasar?” Asha le sirvió otro vaso de aguardiente.

“Ya te casaste con un eyaculador precoz, nada puede ser peor.” Ygritte apuró de un trago su propio vaso.

“Hyle no era…” Brienne protestó impulsivamente, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Asha haciendo gestos desaforados en dirección contraria a su posición. “Oh, no. Nononononono.”

Pero ya era muy tarde.

“¿Precioso, tienes nombre?” Ygritte preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

“Las damas primero.” Dije una voz masculina detrás de Brienne. Y ella sabía muy bien quién era.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

“¿Qué diablos haces aquí?” Ella giró la cabeza para buscarlo.

“¿Es un mundo libre?” El hombre retrucó socarronamente.

“¿Se conocen?” Ygritte miró a Brienne con sorpresa y orgullo.

“Qué pequeño es el mundo.” Dijo Asha con un tono extraño.

“Él es Webber.” Contestó Brienne.

“¿Webber?” Asha de pronto lo miró muy animada.

Webber se sentó en la silla libre, a lado de Brienne.

“J. Webber, un completo don nadie.”

Asha arqueó la ceja.

“Y yo que me creo cabrona. Necesito más alcohol.”

“¿Y qué estamos festejando?”

“Mi despedida de soltera” Contestó Ygritte rápidamente. “Y el divorcio de Brienne. Así que bienvenido a nuestra orgía.”

Jaime o Webber rió nerviosamente.

“¿Así que estuviste casada?”

Brienne se encogió de hombros y volvió a servirse otra copa.

* * *

  


El plan era sencillo. Asha le indicaría los nombres correctos. El voto de Dorne y del Dominio estaban asegurados. El peligro estaba en el Norte, la Tierra de los Ríos y el Este. Y el este era cosa de los Lannister.

* * *

  


“¿Y a qué te dedicas … Webber?” El apellido se resbaló en los labios de Asha socarronamente.

“Escribo discursos.”

“Entonces eres un mentiroso profesional.”

“Yo diría que en el fondo digo la verdad, pero en forma poco ortodoxa.”

“Yo soy escritora.” Intervino Ygritte, bastante pasada de copas.

“¿En serio?”

“Sí, escribo novelas eróticas.”

“Entonces tu futuro marido es muy afortunado.”

“Por lo que me costó conquistarlo creo que él se tiene en mucha estima.”

* * *

  


Todos estos años creyendo que él era alguien que en realidad no existía ¿Por qué?

* * *

  


No hizo falta que Asha lo delatara. A la mañana siguiente, los cuatro despertaron en medio de una resaca fenomenal en el apartamento de Asha. Sansa y Loras aparecieron haciendo demasiado ruido. Sansa tenía bolsas del supermercado colgadas hasta por los codos y Loras tenía una botella de vino. Se suponía que ellos llegarían recién en la tarde. Estúpidos amigos de Ygritte.

Jaime recordaría durante años la voz de consternación de Loras Tyrell.

“¿Por qué carajos está Jaime Lannister aquí?”

* * *

  


Tardaron un año en volver a verse. A principio ella simplemente lo ignoró, pero Jaime la instigó hasta que terminaron discutiendo en la vía pública y una señora tuvo que llamar a un policía para que intermediara. Al parecer las palabras utilizadas no eran recomendables para oídos infantiles.

Terminaron en un restaurante, tomado agua y café para reponer la voz.

Jaime le dijo que ser un Webber era infinitamente más fácil que ser un Lannister. J. Webber escribía discursos, no tenía padre a quien decepcionar, no tenía familia a la cual mancillar. Le contó también que era el apellido de su abuela, y como ella ya estaba muerta no creía que pudiera reclamarle por el asunto.

“Esta es la parte donde me siento y proclamo como una verdadera tonta.”

“Ahora estoy a tu merced, te das cuenta, puedes seducirme para llegar a mi hermano, el gran senador.”

“No quiero seducirte.”

“No te serviría de nada, él me odia.”

“En serio, no quiero seducirte.”

“¿Recuerdas que me besaste aquella noche en el bar, verdad?”

Brienne se levantó de golpe y buscó la salida. Jaime la siguió.

“No puede ser tan terrible.”

“Esto no me está pasando.” Dijo Brienne sin dejar de caminar, hacia quien sabe dónde.

“Yo también estoy molesto.”

“Oh, siete infiernos ¿En serio?” Ella estaba consternada.

“No me dijiste que estabas casada.”

“Divorciada.” Brienne se detuvo en una parada de autobús.

“Ese es un detalle que me hubiese gustado saber.”

“Sinceramente, me importa un bledo.”

“ A mi si me importa.” Jaime se colocó delante de ella. “ Y no puedes darme un beso una noche y no volverme a hablar jamás. No funcionan las cosas así conmigo.”

“Estaba borracha.”

“Y yo también. Eso es terrible, moza testaruda. Te has aprovechado de mi, en un momento de debilidad y exijo una reparación.”

“Cállate.”

“Hazme callar.” Murmuró cerca de sus labios.

Y Brienne lo hizo.

* * *

  


_Coger_ siempre le había parecido a Brienne una palabra obscena, aunque _hacer el amor_ sonaba excesivamente prosaico o anticuado. Ygritte le habría indicado que _copular_ habría sido un excelente sinónimo. Y Sansa probablemente le habría dicho que _fornicar_ era una palabra un tanto más sofisticada, y bastante más común en las historias que ella leía.

Jaime definitivamente prefería la palabra coger.

* * *

  


Fue lo primero que hicieron cuando llegaron a un cuarto de hotel.

Ella estaba tan lista que Jaime apenas necesitó comprobar su humedad antes de penetrarla. Brienne estaba asustada, aturdida y excitada.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en ese momento? La valentía y la cobardía estaban hechas de la misma materia, rivales eternos que manipulaban hilos invisibles en la mente de los hombres.

Antes de que ella pudiera llegar al clímax Jaime se derramó en un interior, en medio de maldiciones. Brienne tuvo un ataque de risa y luego de llanto. Esto solo podía pasarle a ella.

Quedaron en silencio un largo rato, ambos mirando el techo. Jaime nunca había estado tanto tiempo callado delante de ella.

“Bueno…” Brienne balbuceó. “Esto tal vez es una señal.”

Jaime la miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

“Aunque no resultó como lo paneé originalmente… no voy a rendirme en el primer intento.”

Brienne rió de nuevo, presa de una absurda histeria.

Jaime le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

“¿Sabes lo que veo cuando te miro?”

“¿A una _fea moza testaruda_?”

“Eres la única cosa que vale la pena en mi mundo.” Le susurró besándola suavemente.

“Es un estándar muy grande ¿Qué pasa si no puedo cumplirlo?” Repuso ella, liberándose de él cuidadosamente.

“No sé, supongo que vas a romperme el corazón.”

La besó de nuevo, una y otra y otra vez. La acarició con lentitud, paseándose por sus senos, sus brazos, su vientre… dibujó un camino húmedo con sus labios, desde la clavícula hasta su sexo. La acarició allí también, hasta que ella alcanzó el primer orgasmo gracias a su lengua. Luego volvió a penetrarla con su miembro.

“Ah”. Brienne hundió la cabeza en las almohadas luego de la primera embestida.

“Entonces…” Jaime se retiró lentamente y luego volvió a embestirla profundo. “Es cierto… estuviste… ah.. Estuviste casada…”

“No… no ahora…” Brienne se aferró a las sábanas del lecho con fuerza. El ritmo era una lenta tortura.

“¿Lo conozco?”

“Mmmm … ah… no. Mmm… No.”

Brienne no podía pensar en nada coherente. Jaime estaba encima de ella, y ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas, y era una sensación embriagadora. Su olor, el calor de su piel, la forma en que su cabello húmedo por el sudor le caía sobre su frente. Esto era algo impensable. Era demasiado hermoso. Él era demasiado hermoso, y la certeza era un latigazo de angustia y dolor.

“Se siente tan bien…” Murmuró Jaime en su oído, produciéndole cosquillas en un principio, y luego piel de gallina. “Te he… soñado así… tantas… tantas veces…”

“Ah… ah…” La voz de Brienne era un quejido agudo, un maullido lastimero.

Jaime le tomó una de las piernas y la colocó sobre su hombro para profundizar la penetración.

“Oh, dioses… por favor… por favor…”

Brienne se ancló en sus hombros, y comenzó a embestirlo para aumentar el ritmo, apalancándose con el pie que tenía libre.

“Mierda…” siseó Jaime y clavó las uñas en su pantorrilla para mantenerla en posición. “ Mierda.”

El sudor ardía en la piel de Brienne. Lanzó un gemido felino cuando alcanzó el segundo orgasmo. Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos segundos. Él seguía duro en su interior.

“ Todo este tiempo… Jaime Lannister… todo este tiempo…”

Él le mordió suavemente la barbilla y volvió a moverse lentamente. Brienne protestó con un débil murmullo, pero su cuerpo rápidamente se acostumbró a la nueva carrera por otro orgasmo.

Entonces Jaime se retiró, dejándola momentáneamente vacía, y asiéndola de las caderas la volteó con un plop sordo. Brienne se incorporó de medio cuerpo, aturdida, y él estaba de nuevo allí, detrás de ella, aferrándose a su cintura.

“Di mi nombre de nuevo.” Le acarició la oreja con la punta de la nariz.

“¿Webber?”

Jaime se rió.

“Tramposa.” La tomó por detrás, acariciándole los senos pequeños con ambas manos, agarrando un puño de cabello rubio para obligarla a reclinar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Esta vez Brienne llevó el paso, rápido y duro, el golpe de sus caderas contra la pelvis masculina produciendo el sonido húmedo de la carne. Ambos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, y luego se desplomaron en la cama, un lío de sudor y piernas y brazos laxos, en medio del aroma inconfundible del sexo.

“Olvidé una cosa.”

“¿Qué?” Brienne ronroneó.

“Los condones.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Protección
> 
> 1-Acción y efecto de proteger o impedir que una persona o una cosa reciba daño o que llegue hasta ella algo que lo produzca.
> 
> 2-Ayuda para que una persona o una cosa esté en buenas condiciones.
> 
> 3-Cosa que protege o sirve para proteger.
> 
> Sinónimos: seguridad, apoyo, custodia, ayuda, defensa, amparo, abrigo, auxilio, favor, atención, cuidado, garantía, conservación, tutela, sombra, calor, refugio, acompañamiento, escolta.


End file.
